Sparring
by seaofshadow
Summary: OK so this is my first fanfiction so please review.This has yaoi so if you don't like LEAVE! Sasuke notices Naruto's sexy new attire. What insues?MXM SMUT SASU/NARU bad writing no plot


**Ok so this is a one shot. It's pretty much smut… but we all like that right?**

**I do not own any of these people. Or naruto we all know what would happen if I did!**

**This has yaoi I mean of course it does why else would you be here?**

**Explicit!**

**This is Sasu/Naru.**

Naruto bent over stretching, his new outfit hugging every supple curve of his finely toned body.

'_If he only was interested in me not that damn pink haired Sakura'._

"Oi teme what are you starring at!" he said in that voice that sounded so much like liquid sex.

'_I am starring at that ass._' Sasuke thought trying so hard to get his mind from out of the gutter.

"I was just thinking that I could beat you any time at a sparring match. Even with both hands tied behind my back." I said trying to cover up my obvious starring.

"What the hell are you talking about? I could kick you ass all the way to Sunday!" he retorted angrily his eyes glinting enticingly with the challenge.

"Sure lets see who's stronger. And who is really the best in Konoha" Sasuke said trying to get more a raise out of the blond.

Both of them got into position planting their feet wide and bending lightly at the knees. They stare one another down trying to acess the best point of attack. Sasuke could see Naruto's weak point and smiled. He began to bounce lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled about to spring at the raven.

Before Naruto got a chance to blink Sasuke was upon him.

Naruto swung deperatly to his left trying to get Sasuke out of his space. Sasuke bends backward with amazing flexabilty dodging Naruto's illy thrown punch.

Sasuke sends his knee flying upward into Naruto's gut, trying to throw his off balance. Sadly it works all to well. Naruto loses his balance and falls, right on top of the unsuspecting Sasuke.

Both boys end up in a very odd position. Naruto's knee ends between Susuke legs resting on his newly awakened cock. Both of Naruto's hands are on either side of Sasuke's head. Naruto's pink lips only a hairs breath away from Sasuke's their panting breaths intermingling.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto says slowly trying to understand all that just took place.

"Yes dobe?" Sasuke asks slightly out of breath.

"T-there is something I need to tell you." Naruto stammers out a blushing dusting his whiskered cheeks.

"What is that?" Sasuke say coolly although Naruto's leg is resting so temptingly against him.

"Well I um well I happen to um-um." Naruto tries to say trying so hard to get his words in order.

"What!" Sasuke yells out no longer able to stand being so very hot and uncomfortable.

In a flash Naruto's lips are pressed lightly against Sasuke's waiting for the raven headed boys reaction.

Sasuke doesn't even have to think before pressing back eagerly. He deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and begging for entrance. Naruto complies eagerly to Sasuke's request.

Sasuke feels Naruto's leg rubbing tauntingly between his legs. Sasuke throws his head back breaking the kiss to let out an un-Uchiha like moan.

"God naruto ahh don't stop!" Sasuke moans out gasping for air.

"Sasuke I want to for us to I mean..." Naruto turns his head blushing furiously.

"Shut up dobe and kiss me." Sasuke demands in his usual manor before kissing Naruto heatedly.

"Naruto I love you." Sasuke says finally displaying his heart to the blond before him.

Naruto's head whips around to see if the other boy is lying.

"I..Me too Sasuke."And with that Naruto kisses Sasuke again with all his love. Sasuke slips his tongue into Naruto's mouth not needing to even bother asking for permission. He runs his tongue along Naruto's gums and teeth. Sasuke finally convinces Naruto's tongue to come out and play. Soon both are struggling in a battle for domince. Sasuke flips Naruto resulting in a small yelp.

Before either of them know it both their shirts are gone in somewhere in the general vicinity. Both stop panting in need of air.

"Sasuke you're so hot." Naruto says eying him hungrily. Sasuke leasns down and begins to kiss and nip at Naruto's tanned neck.

Sasuke nibbles and nips at narutos neck leaving his mark, and drawing small moans and whimpers for that toutured throat.

Naruto thrusts his hips upward wanting more contact with the boy on top of him. Sasuke moves down slowly to Naruto's right nipple sucking on it gently nibbling at the tender flesh, all the while playing with his left one rolling it between his fingers, bringing both pink to nubs full hardness.

Naruto moans at the delicious feeling pooling in his loins. Sasuke moves lower marking the blond beneath him claiming him as his own. He stops above the waist line of Naruto's tight pants, now even tighter thanks to Naruto's straining erection.

"Should I take these off?" Sasuke asks while hooking his thumbs and fore fingers underneath the waist band of Naruto's pants.

"P-please Sasuke" The blond pleads trying breath like normal again.

"Okay since you said it so nicely." Was all Sasuke said as he pulled down Naruto's pants so slowly. Sasuke lightly grazes the hardened flesh beneath with his fingers as he pulls the tight pants down agoinizingly slow.

"Ah! Sasuke stop teasing me!" Naruto pants out whrithing beneath Sasuke's hot body. Sasuke smirks ripping of the blonds pants without a care. He stares at the hardened cock in front of him having wanted this for so long it seems like now that it is within reach he has no idea what to do next.

"Sasuke stop staring it's embarrassing." Naruto says quietly wondering if there is something wrong with him. Sasuke quickly complies and licks the pre-cum off of Naruto straining cock.

"You taste so good." And with that he takes Naruto into his mouth humming at the taste. Naruto throws his head back moaning and grips the ground in pleasure tearing up clumps of grass.

"Gods! Sasuke. More p-please." Naruto just manages to grit out. Sasuke begins to move his head up and down sucking gently making Naruto moan all the more. The heat begins to burn in the pit of Narutos stomach he's close.

"S-sas-sasuke I am going to…" Sasuke pulls away quickly before Naruto comes. "Sasuke why did you stop?" Naruto asks panting heavily. His next sentence gets cut off when he fells a wet finger probing his entrance. His eyes widen as Sasuke slowly pushes in the finger. Naruto squirms at the uncomfortable feeling trying to rid himself of the feeling. Sasuke keeps pushing past the ring of muscle and Naruto's resistance.

"Stop it feels weird." Naruto whimpers out.

"Don't worry it well fell good soon" Sasuke begins to suck on Naruto's shaft trying to distract him. Naruto who is to wrapped up in the pleasure that he's feeling fails to notice the second finger. But when Sasuke adds the third finger he cries out in pain.

"Shh it's ok." Sasuke says trying to console the blond.

When Sasuke deems him ready he flips over Naruto so he is lying on his stomach. Sasuke puts the tip of his cock at the puckered hole pushing in slowly. Sasukes half way in when stops to comfort Naruto with the pain.

"Please just move." Naruto chokes out hoping what Sasuke said will hold thrusts into him to the hilt.

"Shh it's going to be ok." Sasuke says kissing the tears from Naruto's cheeks. After a while Naruto pushes back telling Sasuke that he's ready. Sasuke starts of at a slow pace gently in and out of the awaiting uke. Naruto after the initial discomfort could feel the trickle of pleasure tingle down his spine.

"Ah Sasuke ah fuck ah fa-faster ah Sasuke please move faster!" Naruto moans out between the shallow thrust. Sasuke does just that he thrusts deeper harder into the moaning blond.

"God naruto you so tight and ah hot… damn." Sasuke groans as his hips slap against the flaxen haired boys ass.

"Aahh!" Naruto screams as his prostate is hit dead on causing his body to shudder violently in pleasure. "Sasuke do that again!" He demands panting hard. Sasuke pushes in again hitting that spot making Naruto scream. He begins to pound into Naruto faster the heat building between the two.

"AH! I ah going to CUM!" Naruto says just before he cums violently on the grass beneath him. Sasuke comes not long after felling Naruto's muscles clench around his cock hard like a vice. Sasuke pulls out slowly as not to hurt his new lover.

"Sasuke that was so good." Naruto says as he snuggles closer to Sasuke. Basking in the after glow.

"Yeah." Comes Sasuke's husky sleep filled reply.

"Sasuke I love you." Naruto yawns out.

"Love you to dobe." Sasuke says before dressing him self in his now crumpled clothes.

"Shut up" Naruto says teasingly, while akwardly dressing too. They both laid back down drawing close into one another's arms.

"Hey Sasuke guess what?" Naruto asks.

"What?" Sasuke says to the blond.

"I'm gay." Naruto says in a serious tone finally putting his sentence together.

"So am I." Sasuke says with a smirk. "Now go to sleep." But Naruto already was peacefully asleep in the green grass. Sasuke drew him close and fell asleep next to his love.

**Seaofshadow:Ok tell me what you think should I add more? Or did it suck?**

**Cookies for those who review!**

**Wolfy:And dog toys!**

**Seaofshadow:People don't like dog toys!**

**Wolfy:Your so mean!Runs away.**

**Wisewolf25:Ok that was... Just review!Runs of to comfort Wolfy**

**Wisewolf25:GOD don't be so mean Seaofshadow!**


End file.
